Letting The Days Go By
by Vanellope von Schweetz
Summary: Ralph has wrecked many thing's in his lifetime but when his friend decides to help him become more than just the daily grind., ralph must face his most challenging task yet finding true love without...Wrecking It.
1. Chapter 1 Always Wreck-It

_**A/N : Well this is my new fic I'm starting hope you all enjoy it's a romance humor fic there will be some action but nothing huge.**_

_**I will continue my Sugar Rush Gran Prix tomorrow and a update to this fic on friday.**_

_**From there I will just see what I will do on a day to day basis lol.**_

_**Well other then that small update in what I have planed I have a pick you should read if you haven't yet** The Glitch »by YtseJam2012 **do so the story is great and very well written the detail placed in it is awesome so keep a eye out for it and give it a chance.**_

_**Last I have a fic planned for next week based of a OC by Core Energy LV8 if you are enjoying my sugar rush fic you should have no problem liking this fic lol.**_

_**EEP...before I forget this time I own Nothing In wreck it Ralph!**_

* * *

" I'M GONNA WRECK IT ! " I shouted atop my lungs lifting massive arms above my head before slamming gigantic fists' against my chest in anger.

My name is Wreck-It Ralph and that's what I do I wreck thing's. Windows on the apartment building?, yep I break those shattering them into thousands of pieces letting the glass just fall everywhere.

Bricks on the rooftops easy pickings., just give me two minutes alone with a building and it will be raining bricks within a few seconds the thundering blasts of my fists can be heard for miles.

But as for much as I break I have very little to show for it sure I have a huge pile of bricks maybe the largest pile of bricks then anyone else but that's not something to be proud of., the bricks are my yard, bed, pillows heck even my house.

And not a fancy brick house just a small pieced together shack but hey it's home so I'm not to keen on just bashing it., Hehe no pun intended.

Anyway as I was saying you need something wrecked I'm the guy to see and even though our arcade game is insanely popular at litwaks no one is playing the game to see me., everyone just want's to see felix.

He can fix anything and why not it's not like he's not a gifted carpenter he deserves the praise he gets' he can build or fix anything with his bare hands with ease., though he barely does that he has a hammer.

And not some rickety one neither it's made of gold and can just plow through fixing anything I should know for years now I've been racing to wreck the apartment as felix just smashed windows with that hammer fixing them in seconds.

Phst I know right?, the man smashes windows with his hammer and fixes them it's just crazy.

But in the end this is my life might not be really interesting or insanely exciting but it's mine none the less and I love it., after my adventures in sugar rush I have kept my promise to felix to not give up on wrecking.

And everyday now I climb the building with as much swiftness my body can muster., and everyday I smash the daylights out of the building., and everyday felix and the tenants of the building toss me off the rooftop.

I always land in mud most of the time except for those few times the sun shined too long and all I landed in was dirt now that hurt a little bit but nothing I couldn't handle.

And while laying in the mud I gaze up high seeing felix being awarded his medal., I just smile glad he is happy knowing everyone doesn't mean any harm from what they do it's all just in good fun.

Yeah this is my life and it's the...Same as it ever was.

Same as it ever was..

Same as it ever was...

But late at night when the arcade is closed and the apartment in the distance turns off all its lights I stare up to the sky littered with star's and wonder is this what I was always meant for?

To wreck and destroy?

To just take my hand destiny has dealt me with a grain of salt and find happiness in what I do?

Just some days I think back to my adventure in the candy kingdom and think was my time as a hero just a once in a lifetime thing?

* * *

The sun slowly rose up high above the rooftops of the building basking a warm glow over the junkyard the bright light falling dim as it rolled over piles upon piles of bricks until the natural light creaked in through the window of a small shack.

" Hmmmm...what do you mean I can't smash that brick mario...hrmmmm...I'll smash what I want..." Ralph snored aloud in a mumbled tone as he laid atop a bed made of bricks his head placed atop a old wooden stump he had moved into the shack.

Unknown to him something was up in the arcade today as suddenly a large banging noise could be heard outside loud knocking echoed on his door causing ralph to almost jump out of his skin.

" Ahhhh...GOOMBAS! " Ralph screamed aloud as he suddenly slung up to his feet head smashing into the ceiling as he winced holding to his head., a frown across his lips as he angrily punched the wall behind him.

" Gahhh my head." He sighed as his fist smashed into the wall causing the already unstable bricks to crack and crumble the wall falling down with ease as the whole shack started to creak.

" No no no..." Ralph yelled as he tried to prevent the ceiling from falling in by placing large hands against the ceiling holding it up as it fell downward directly into his hands.

He strained holding the ceiling up as the pieced together bricks laid all their weight onto his hands and shoulders causing him to hunch over., his eyes darted to his side the other wall losing it's balance as it crashed forward into pieces.

Ralph watched in horror as the front wall and back wall simply crumbled into many different pieces not even trying to stay up but just falling much like the bricks he has grown accustomed to smashing down atop felix.

His back began to ache as he heard one last small sheepish knock on his door frame which was still standing by itself until it gently toppled over felix smirking in a nervous fashion on the other side.

" Hehe...good morning ralph sorry about the whole house falling down. " Felix spoke in a slow low tone choosing his words carefully before the ceiling ralph was holding simply crumbled atop him.

* * *

" Hi felix..." I sighed aloud a few bricks popping me upside my head as the ceiling collapsed in my hands., other bricks in pieces gathered on my broad shoulders like gathering dust.

I hoped deep inside whatever it was he was waking me up for this early in the morning was well worth destroying my shack., my eyes glared down to felix as he took a few steps back his large eyes filled with regret and apology making it impossible to stay mad at him.

" I'm so darn sorry about the shack let me fix it buddy. " Felix chuckled softly as he removed his golden hammer from his pants and hit a crumbled brick on the ground as it reshaped into one single whole brick.

" Oh wow...wrong brick sorry. " He nervously laughed as he hit a couple more crumbled bricks only to reshape them into whole bricks., never reshaping them into a shack.

I just sighed brushing bricks off my shoulders as I shook my head watching my friend reshape bricks for a few seconds before grabbing him by the back collar and lifting him off the ground.

" Felix...felix it's ok I can rebuild it myself you will just be out here all day at this rate. " I chuckled as felix looked down his guilt apparent in his big bright eyes.

" I'm sorry again ralph there's just sooo many bricks' littered around here..." He began to rant again as I groaned aloud.

" Felix. " I spoke in a calm tone as he just continued to talk about my shack.

" I hit dust and crumbs and they just become bricks why won't they fix into your..." He asked himself as I cut him of mid sentence by slamming my large foot hard against the ground causing a small rumble.

" Felix!...the shack is gone!...It's ok!...now why did you knock on my door? " I asked in a annoyed tone as felix just nodded in place and flashed me a smirk.

" Well I was talking with tammy the other day and we decided to set you up on a blind date buddy! " Felix chuckled as he looked up to me with eyes that just sparkled with happiness.

" Whoa!...I don't do blind dates. " I sighed aloud turning my back to my friend as I began to scoop up bricks to rebuild my home before the arcade rush began.

" Oh c'mon you big lug you need to get out there more and meet new character's I see you out here everyday and watch a good man just spend his days alone and that hurts me." Felix spoke in a tone filled with a bit of sorrow but mostly with a sense of pity.

" Right here. " Felix finished placing his hand atop his heart as his eyes slowly narrowed to me while I just rolled my eyes finding this very embarrassing to say the least.

" Oh c'mon felix I'm not wasting my life away...I have my bricks' and my stump I'm all good. " I forced a small smile as felix shook his head side to side slowly.

" Really ralph you don't wish sometimes you had someone to talk to about your feelings? " Felix asked in a curious manner as I rummaged through my brick pile for fresh sturdy materials.

" I have my support group for that. " I spoke in a stone faced fashion never batting a eye lash.

" Ok well but what about your dream's?! " Felix countered.

" Tapper. " I replied.

" Your fear's? " Felix narrowed his eyes.

" I have no fear's." I glared.

" Job?! " Felix raised his voice a tone of annoyance evident around him now.

" I wreck things' what else more is there to say about that! " I raised my own voice in anger dropping the pile of bricks I had collected in my arms back to the ground.

" That's all I ever do is WRECK thing's I smash them, destroy them and shatter them...NOTHING ELSE! " I stood up tall in my full height heart racing in my chest feeling as if it might explode out from my chest in any moment.

I lifted a large fist towards felix wishing he would just drop this and leave me be but even as I towered over him he stood his ground bravely., I glared down to him anger filling my whole frame annoyed or perhaps jealous he had happiness and I didn't.

With a swift swipe I flung my fist towards felix a thunderous gust behind my swing sending back a small shockwave of wind past the brave carpenter tilting his hat back slightly as my fist stopped a mere inch away from his face.

" Grrrrrrr-raggggh! " I yelled atop my lungs spinning around lifting my stump up in my hands with ease spinning quickly around slinging the wood off far into the distance., fists clutched I began punching the piles of rubble over and over again.

Bricks shattering into dust with each swing my power never ceasing as pile after pile of bricks broke up into nothingness, dust rising high into the air as I smashed and smashed until my knuckles were sore blood trickling down my hands.

Gasping aloud chest heaving up and down I stared off into the distance unable to speak my mind running a blank., apart of me just wanted to vanish what had I let my life become?

But suddenly my heart skipped a beat feeling a small yet gentle touch on my backside felix looking down sadly mist forming in his eyes slightly before he tilted his cap down to hide his emotion'.

" What are you so afraid of ? " He asked in a somber tone as I slowly allowed my shoulders to slump my dark brown eyes falling to the destruction around me.

" Look where I live felix., look at what I do for a living I just don't want to find something I love then...Wreck It. " I sighed aloud as I slowly fell down to my knees unsure what my close friend might say or maybe I was afraid of what he would say.

" Ralph how can you ever be happy unless you try?, plus you don't wreck everything remember that. " Felix smiled as his hand gently poked my chest as he slowly removed vanellopes' necklace from under my shirt as I slowly cracked a smile.

We both stared at each other in silence before I allowed myself to fall onto the ground on my butt a small gust of dust flowing upward around me as felix took a seat at my side smiling., I could only stare off into the distance lost in my thought before coming up with a decision.

" Well ok buddy I'll go on the date. " I spoke in a somber almost silent tone as felix smiled happily and nodded along.

" That's great ralph I'll make sure to tell tammy. " Felix laughed aloud as we both watched the sun fully rise into the clear blue sky.

" You're not just doing this because you're tired of going on double date's with mario and peach huh? " I decided to crack a joke earning a chortle from my best friend.

" Thank you felix. " I added trailing off as he just nodded slowly once more.

" I know buddy. " Was his simple but caring reply I'd have it no other way.

The silence lasted for what seemed like hours as we both watched the scenery around us in silence I just prayed deep inside my code that I could finally break my streak when it came to wrecking thing's in my life.

* * *

_**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the first chappie this fic will be pretty short just about five or six chap's as for my sugar rush fic will be about 10 or eleven chappie's.**_

_**Well please R&R and I hope you all have a wonderfull day.**_


	2. Chapter 2 First Date F A I L

_**A/N: I'm sorry about the long break in updates but life has a way of pushing you down.**_

_**This is chapter two and Ralph's Ill fated first date I wanted something that made him feel out of place for his first date so I came up with this lol.**_

_**The next Chapter will be longer just had to get back in the swing of things.**_

_**I don't own Wreck-It Ralph.**_

* * *

" Now I want you to listen up solider!, the cadet I'm giving this mission to is a grunt to say the least but though she is still wet behind the ears I want you to treat her like a corporal do I make myself clear?! " Tamora snapped at me in a serious cold tone her voice never wavering ice blue eyes burning into my code like a wildfire.

" Uhhhh...sure. " I spoke in a low tone to be quite honest the arcade rush had just ended and I was feeling tired not really in the mood for taking orders' but Felix insisted I speak to Tamora about my blind date, which turned out to be more of a briefing.

" Sure?...sure!...that's Sergeant to you maggot! " She snapped as she leaned back into the small booth at Tappers, Felix sitting next to her with a lighthearted smirk on his face.

" What Tammy is trying to say is just be yourself and have fun..." Felix smiled with a bright glint in his eyes as his wife chimed in once more.

" But not too much fun this is a first date not some enemy barracks that you can just rush into guns blazing and grenades blasting..." Tamora narrowed her eyes as her husband finished up.

" You know just talk,laugh and have a good time. " Felix chuckled in a worried tone as I just sat there drinking a large mug of root beer slowly not really knowing what I should say.

" Sooo when is this date Anyways? " I asked with a half beaten sigh placing my mug down on the table top as I could see Felix's eyes light up slyly.

" Deployment of this date grunt is in minus sixty seconds. " Tamora spoke before roughly smacking Felixs' backside my eyes widening in shock.

" You finish up the briefing I'll go ensure Skyla is on her direct route here. " Tamora softly brushed her long blonde bangs out of her eyes before getting to her feet and vanishing off into the crowded bar.

" What the heck Felix!...you didn't tell me the date was tonight...I mean NOW! " I snapped to Felix trying not to raise my voice but instead slamming down the empty mug a bit too hard shattering it against the tabletop.

" Well I wanted it to be a little later on but Tammy made some very strong points on how strong relationships are built on..." Felix was speaking in a rushed tone removing his gold hammer out of his jeans as he tapped the mug it reshaping good as new.

" What SUICIDE!? " I yelled aloud a few game characters gazing my way as Felix hushed me to lower my tone.

" No surprises' and spontaneous action's. " Felix finished his sentence in a low tone as his eyes flashed to the front of the bar lighting up happily.

" She's here good luck buddy! " Felix smirked as he sat up quickly sliding out from the booth as I groaned aloud.

" You better not leave!...Felix...FELIX! " I hissed as I slammed down a large fist on the table its' frame shaking a bit as my friend just rushed off into the distance.

I tried to get up from the table hoping if I was quick enough I could just simply slide out the back and make my way home to my cozy pile of bricks.

Yet it was not meant to be as soon as I was able to wiggle out from behind the petite sized booth my hulking frame bumped into my blind date trapping me in this nightmare.

* * *

" Private First Class Skyla Meadows reporting for mission six code-name Towering Inferno. " A young girl no older than her mid twenty's spoke in a serious off beat tone., her dark green eyes gazed to me blankly her short red colored bob cut framing her face gently.

" Uhh...well I'm Ralph...Wreck-It Ralph from Fit-It . " I spoke in a low tone as I looked down to my empty mug at a lost for words., this girl was pretty but just seemed too serious.

" What can I get for you kids? " Tapper asked as he walked up to our booth with a smirk on his face as I sighed aloud.

" I will have a diet root beer in a frosted mug sir! " Skyla snapped aloud in a shrill stern voice never batting an eye lash.

" Errrr...six root beer's and if you have some cherries' I could use a few right about now. " I sighed aloud my mouth feeling so dry at the moment as Tapper nodded along.

" Sure thing and I'll see if Pac-Man brought any over from his work today Ralph. " Tapper spoke jotting down the order as he left us alone again.

" So Skyla what is it you do exactly in Tamora's army? " I asked trying to break the ice as my eyes scanned around the bar in a nervous fashion.

" Oh I'm in charge of tactical planning and strategies sir! " Skyla replied her voice never wavering as she lifted a hand up in a salute.

" You know your not on the clock right now...right? " I asked her as she just nodded slowly her green eyes darting behind me for a second then towards me again.

" Oh course sir but the Sergeant gave me strict order's not to fool around on this mission nor spend time on pointless horseplay. " Skyla answered my question in a cold icy reply sending shiver's down my side slowly.

" Oh c'mon it's just you and me Skye how about we have a small drink here then head over to Sonic's game for some onion Rings and maybe a game of Ring toss..." I chuckled cracking a joke as I flashed a small smile to the young girl who tilted her head to the side slowly.

" I do not believe Sonic's world has either of those thing's sir. " Skyla spoke in a dead serious fashion her eyes burning into my code creeping me out.

" Yeah...that was the joke..." I replied in a slow but lackluster tone.

" Oh a joke...that's funny. " She chimed in with a stone faced expression.

" Not to funny or you would have laughed huh? " I smirked as the young cadet just shrugged her narrow shoulders gently.

" I am laughing sir...ha-ha. " Skyla forced a spoken laugh just as Tapper returned with our orders placing down seven root beer's in all and a large bowl of cherries.

It was then I knew this would not only be the longest date of my life but also the longest night.

Hours' passed at a snails pace as I drank root beer after root beer the young cadet speaking her mind on subjects that interested her such as telecommunications and new satellite weaponry.

I couldn't stop myself from toning her out all this army talk was driving me to the edge as I grabbed a large cherry in my hand taking a rather large bite from it, as I'd rather hear myself chewing then this boring chit chat.

" Then I knew at that moment I had two choice's I could launch the last grenade in my launcher toward's the enemy in the solemn hope of defeating the level boss or simply retreat. " Skyla spoke her voice dead serious as she was oddly interested in her own story.

" The choice then was made for me I retreated the player chose not to enter fifty more cents thus my job for the day had come to a close but I assure you if I did continue that boss would have been smoked. " The girl finished a smug grin across her pouting lips as I just shrugged slowly.

" Well what do you think? " She asked as I simply gazed to her blinking very slowly before snapping back into reality.

" Hmmmm...what? " I said as she narrowed eyes at me angrily.

" I've been talking for almost three hours straight sir., do you have no feedback? " Skyla spoke in her own fashion voice never rising nor falling.

My mind raced I had to come up with something to say but then it happened my mind just came up blank this young girl had been so boring that I had completely toned her out.

I slowly chewed the cherry in my mouth mind racing for anything about her tale to talk about but for the life of me I couldn't remember a thing., oddly I could tell you how many tiles were in Tappers bar yet not a thing about her story.

Swallowing the last bit of cherry in my mouth I made the only if not most bold decision I could make., my eyes focused on her own as I slowly opened my mouth to speak ready for the worst to come.

" Hmmmm what? " Was all I could reply., Skyla slowly let her eyes widen in shock and in awe as I knew this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

_**A/N: R&R and this fic will update Friday it has the least chapters and will be over pretty quickly soon so I'm paceing it.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed and again sorry about being gone so long but great to be back.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmares

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait but been busy this is the third chappie hope you all enjoy.**_

_**Good news though I had been updateing from a cafe for those who didn't know., well now I have my own Internet service so with that exspect to see more updates from me soon.**_

_**I won't have to wait to update Like I have been.**_

_**Anyway I don't Own Wreck It Ralph.**_

* * *

" Skyla is heartbroken what on earth did you do!? " Felix asked in a surprised yet worried tone as I just rolled my eyes towards him sitting atop my large pile of bricks back in Nice Land.

" Heartbroken...how? " I asked scoffing aloud finding that very hard to believe at this moment.

" The young girl is crying because you basically told her she was boring to her face., that my friend is well down right wrong. " Felix spoke in his same calm sweet voice as I just shot him a odd glance.

" Crying?...Oh c'mon Felix I wouldn't even believe that girl could show any other emotion besides a business face. " I sighed aloud shaking my head side to side slowly running my spare hand through my hair slowly.

" It couldn't have been that bad why don't you just go over to Heroes Duty and apoli..." Felix began to speak as I just cut him off right there.

" What!...No Felix I'm good the date ended which in my case was a good thing just let her think I'm a slob and I'll just sit here and sling some bricks for a while. " I chuckled aloud standing up to my feet with a large handful of bricks as I began to toss them off into the distance.

" Ralph we talked about this and..." He tried to pressure me to go after a girl I had no interest in as I shot him a evil glance.

" Don't push me buddy I'm on the edge as it is right now. " I snapped as I tossed a brick high into the sky it ricocheting off the glass window of our arcade game with a dull thud.

" Don't get me wrong Felix the girl was nice but I'm just not into the whole army girl thing like you. " I added on as my voice lowered to a more calmer tone., Felix just nodding along slowly.

" Well ok then I'll drop it but trust me your next date will be just dandy! " Felix chuckled aloud happily as he patted my back slowly.

" Whoa!...No other date I just thought we agreed on me staying away from people just now. " I spoke in a jumbled tone as my friend just tilted his cap up brightly.

" Ralph I won't force you to pursue Skyla but I do want you to try out the waters just a little more. " Felix smirked as he stared deeply into my eyes causing me to release a pent up sigh.

" Fine but after this date no more., Got that!? " I spoke in a stern booming voice my friend just nodding along as he walked towards the apartment building.

" Fine buddy but I think you will love this girl she's kinda like me. " Felix spoke in a happy tone which his turn of phrase caught my attention as I dropped my bricks onto the ground.

" What!?...Like you?...Felix wait! " I tried to yell after my friend only to receive no reply as he vanished into the apartment building in the distance a pit in my stomach beginning to form.

* * *

I was lying wide awake on my pile of bricks' late in the night as I tried my best to get comfortable., tossing and turning from side to side but never finding a good spot to doze off in.

My mind raced by what Felix meant by finding a girl that was like him., did that mean she fixed thing's too or did it mean she was a happy woman like him.

I bit my lower lip as I tried to think about smashing thing's or about Sugar Rush and Vanellope yet as hard as I tried to switch things up in my mind I kept returning to one thing and one thing only.

" She's kinda like me...Kinda like me...Kinda...Like...Me. " I heard Felixs' voice echo slower and slower in my mind as I slowly narrowed my eyes in the darkness sleep slowly beginning to claim me.

" Dang you Felix..." I yawned as I closed my eyes and allowed myself to get a little rest before the arcade rush started up again.

Everything around me seemed to come to a halt as I felt myself drifting further and further away a smile across my lips as at long last my mind was put to rest.

" Honey wake up! " The sweet voice of a young woman echoed around me as my eyes suddenly opened widely I stood straight up quickly noticing I was no longer on my pile of bricks but on a soft comfy bed.

I blinked to wake myself up noticing everything was different., instead of being outside for one I was in a large house nothing like my shack the walls were perfect and everything was decorated around me.

I thought to myself if this is what Felix had meant by a womans' touch as I stood tall in the bedroom the scent of bacon and eggs wafting through the air., I slowly licked my lips stomach growling as I made my way out of the room.

Through a small hallway I walked on till I came to a opening in the living room leading to the kitchen I didn't know what was going on but so far I loved what I was seeing., stepping out into the kitchen my eyes widened in shock.

The table was lined with all my favorite foods a huge glass of juice beside a decked out plate of sausage, eggs, flapjacks and bacon., I smiled the kitchen was alive with the noises and scents of a woman.

Then I saw her from behind long blonde hair that almost hit the floor a very curvy but respectful frame she was short if I had to say she would most likely come to my chest and standing over the stove cooking up this fine breakfast.

My heart skipped a beat who was this beauty and were did she come from., I slowly stepped closer to her from behind my large hand reaching out for her shoulder her frame so small I felt as if I could wrap her safely in my embrace.

" Who are you?..." I asked trailing off as my arm wrapped around her slender waist and pulled her in towards me., slowly she spun around to meet me face to face.

" Well I'm your wife silly. " Was a reply from this perfect woman yet my eyes widened in shock as I noticed her face was that of Felix smiling to me speaking in a young womans' voice.

" Oh Mother Of Mario! " I yelped aloud as I pushed the woman away from me backing up slowly my whole body shivering from head to toe.

" Honey what's wrong?...you look frightened? " Felixs' face replied in a worried tone as I backed up slowly trying to make a run for it as I spun around to find something even more shocking.

" Daddy! " The voices of small children rang out as I could make out two children a small little girl wearing oversized overalls with wild brunette hair in pigtails except with the face of Felix again.

And worse a little boy dressed like Felix but with my own face plastered across his own frame tilting his hat upward as brunette bangs showered over his eyes.

" No!...That's just wrong! " I yelled aloud in a shaky tone eyes looking upon these children in horror and awe before feeling a small hand on my shoulder., I screamed aloud jumping back as I placed my back to the wall.

" Honey what's wrong you're scaring me? " The odd woman spoke walking closer as the children advanced on me as well.

" Is daddy having a breakdown? " The small girl asked as all three advanced upon me slower and slower their bodies growing taller and taller the closer they came to me.

" No...please...Noooooooooo! " I trembled screaming aloud for some kind of mercy before I looked out the window to the sky outside storm clouds forming darker and darker as lightning suddenly flashed blinding me.

The world quickly fading away as this nightmare came to an abrupt end.

* * *

I slung awake in shock heart racing as I looked around in fear and horror still sleeping atop my pile of worn down bricks the night sky dark as an infinite void as I sighed aloud calming down.

My heart was still racing as I thought I was going to have a mental breakdown for a second., with a smirk across my face I slowly laid back down my head resting atop my wooden stump eyes casted upon the star's.

" Whoo boy!...I'm so glad that was a dream. " I chuckled aloud as I turned to my side slowly coming face to face with Felix who smiled running a hand through my hair slowly.

" What's wrong my wrecking bear did you have a nightmare? " Felix grinned laying atop my pile of bricks at my side a dreamy look in his eyes., my own widening in shock and terror.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " I screamed slinging upward as a flash of light echoed around me before I looked around in horror expecting to see Felix somewhere beside me.

Running a hand through my hair I gasped and shuddered trying to calm myself down as I sat alone in the darkness eyes never glancing towards the apartment in the distance.

" Dang...Dang you Felix. " I gasped aloud under my breath apart of me wanting to curse my friend for causing me nightmares on this night of all nights.

Shaking my head slowly I gently lowered my head back onto my wooden stump eyes darting to my right out of fear before I just shook off any bad mojo in my head.

" Need to settle down Ralph you're going to kill yourself..." I sighed beaten before turning over on my bricks to my left coming face to face with Vanellope who had her small hand on her cheek watching me in awe.

My scream echoed for miles around afterwards.

* * *

" Let me get this straight?, the reason you were saying Felix over and over again in your sleep was because you were dreaming he was your wife? " Vanellope spoke in a very slow careful manner flashing me a odd looking with her bright colored hues.

" That's weeeeeird. " Was her finishing remark as I glared at her in anger knowing well she understood me before.

" No I wasn't dreaming he was my wife I had a nightmare! " I snapped in anger the sky above still dark not a star was out now replaced by stormy looking clouds.

" But something had to make you think about it., what did he do purpose to you earlier? " Vanellope popped her lips gently as I swung a giant fist at her watching while she easily dodged it.

" No!...It's just complicated ok. " I sighed too tired to fight this young child on the subject anymore.

" What are you even doing here this late Anyways? " I asked narrowing my eyes to her slowly as she stood up smiling sweetly.

" Oh stink brain I just heard through the Taffy Vine that you were looking for a girlfriend. " Vanellope giggled as I groaned aloud.

" What!?...You know of that how? " I asked feeling embarrassed that everyone knew my business cheeks starting to burn red.

" How do I know?., Phst Ralph everyone knows even Pac-Man though he says he thinks you should stay a bachelor you don't look like husband material..." She trailed off as I clutched my fist in anger.

" What!...that yellow ball of crap!., what does he know he jumped into marriage after one game. " I slammed my fist down hard as Vanellope just smiled up at me biting her lower lip.

" Oh Ralph settle down I heard you were looking for a girl so I found you one! " Vanellope yelled aloud as I narrowed my eyes to her slowly.

" What?..." Was all I could say as Vanellope just giggled aloud.

" She told me she wants to meet you over the weekend at the Candy Cane Bridge., you should try and go see her the day after tomorrow who knows you two might hit it off. " She squealed aloud as she gave me a small hug and a kiss on my cheek.

" Well stink brain I have to go but think about it ok? " Vanellope spoke in a calm manner as she skipped off towards the Tram leaving me alone with my thoughts.

My Friend, a Little Girl and everyone else was coming out of the wood work to set me up with someone.

I sighed aloud plopping back on my pile of bricks.

This was indeed my Nightmare.

* * *

_**R&R I have about three chapters left in this fic so we are halfway there!**_

_**Thank you all who have reviewed etc Love you all.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Final Fantasy of Terror

**Here is the long overdue update for this fic I wanted to do a parody of something so I decided to do one of "Nintendoes To The 64th Powers" animation of Star Fox lol.**

**If you have not seen it yet then go to Newgrounds or Youtube and give it a look it's sooo funny and tell me if I did a good parody of it lol.**

**Next chappie will be more serious and move the story along plus it will have another real game character I think alot of people want to see.**

**As for now let the sillyness continue!**

* * *

" Rikku is my date? " I asked a little caught off guard by what Felix just told me standing in front of me with a chipper look across his face., It wasn't everyday you could get a date with a Final Fantasy star.

" And she is like you how now Felix? " I asked shaking my head side to side gently with a soft chuckle escaping from my lips.

" Oh well...she and I like to fix thing's plus we are always looking on the bright side." Felix replied with a smile as his hand gently pushed up his cap swiftly.

" Sure buddy. " I chuckled again as I made my way over towards the tram leading to central station and to my newest date., Felix running over to my side to stop me.

" Whoa!...wait!...fix yourself up a bit before you go big guy! " Felix sighed a bit with a frown while I just flaunted a large hand his way.

" Felix if she is going to like me it's going to be the real me not some fancy version of me. " I spoke in a calm tone as I ran my hands across my large frame overalls and all.

Then a bit hastily I sat atop the tram waiting for take off my best friend standing by the side a worried look on his face before he lifted up his golden hammer.

" Well at least let me smack you a couple time's with my hammer Ralph." Felix spoke in a dead serious tone as I just laughed aloud the tram starting up moving me forward into the beyond.

" Don't worry Felix..I won't wreck it...I won't..." I trailed off as I started to vanish from view of the Nice Landers until I was good a and far out of reach.

" I'm going to wreck it..." I groaned aloud heart racing in my chest wildly.

* * *

At Tappers' I took a deep breath waiting outside the front door palms sweaty and nerves on end I kept telling myself to just play this cool but deep down inside I knew better.

My life seemed to be one big farce and I was the fool of the story.

Walking inside I allowed my eyes to scan over the crowd until they fell upon her.

Blonde hair kept high in a bouncy ponytail., dark green eyes sparkling as if trying to light up the room with joy and happiness.

Wearing a small yellow dress cut at her thighs hugging every curve on her body she was a sight I could say that much and for tonight she was all mine.

Walking over to the booth she was sitting at I took a deep breath and held out a massive hand.

" Ralph...Wreck-it Ralph. " I spoke in a calm manner staying calm and polite as I noticed her eyes widen a bit in awe from my size but quickly placing a delicate hand in my own.

" Wow you are a legend around here Ralph. " Rikku spoke in a flirty tone as I took my seat across from her a wide grin across my face.

" Well I could say the same about you., I'm just an old arcade villain but you are a brave hero a beautiful one if I may say so." I spoke as I flashed her a smile suddenly feeling a little awkward so I quickly slicked my hair back with a swift swipe.

" Awww...you're sweet but Yunnie is the real heroine but I helped. " Rikku giggled flaunting her hand towards me as her eyes began to sparkle in the dim light of the room.

" So what will you be having? " I coughed slightly asking a question trying to calm myself.

" Hmmm...I was thinking maybe some Behemoth Steak one plate we could share. " Rikku almost whispered with a flirty stare as I smiled back nodding.

" Mmmm...Behemoth Steak is great most women don't like it at all though." I chuckled as she giggled along shrugging slender shoulders.

" Well most women are missing out I say. " She replied as she placed her hand atop my own my heart started to race., Felix had hit the jackpot this time in finding me a date.

* * *

" You know he's just trying to get under your dress., not that you are making it hard for him or anything! " Paine scoffed aloud causing Rikkus' eyes to widen in embarrassment and shock a light pink blush across her cheeks.

" Paine!...you said you'd be quite tonight! " Rikku snapped in anger as the woman sitting in the booth behind her turned around silver hair short in a tomboyish style., wearing her normal raven colored outfit from final fantasy X-2.

" You said you'd be quite...blah blah blah. " Paine replied in a snarky remark rolling her red colored hues in anger.

" Oh gawd!...I'm so sorry Ralph you see Paines' boyfriend dumped her so Yunnie and I are taking turns keeping a eye on her and..." Rikku tried to explain her friend before she was cut off rudely once more.

" Oh just can it Rikku!...like you'd give this guy a chance anyways!...look at him he's freaking GIGANTIC! " Paine screamed aloud causing almost all patrons of the bar to look their way.

" Hey leave Ralph alone eh? " Mario spoke up in his calming happy tone trying to defuse the situation.

" Whoa!...was anyone even talking to you man? " Paine snapped to Mario who slowly scooted his stool away slightly at the bar counter.

" I mean were you at this DAMN TABLE!...when we were TALKING! " Paine screamed out smashing her fist atop the table roughly to get her point across.

" Err...no..." Mario slowly spoke up from under his breath.

" I FRIGGIN thought so!...I'm not going to take crap from a PLUMBER! " Paine hissed Bowser chuckling in the corner of the bar enjoying a nice cold Root Beer.

" And what are you laughing at chuckles?...HEY EVERYBODY LOOK AT ME I'M A IDIOT WHO CAN'T BUILD A DECENT BOSS STAGE SO WHY NOT PUT THE BUTTON TO DESTROY THE BRIDGE I'M STANDING ON RIGHT BEHIND ME! " Paine huffed aloud in anger slinging a empty mug at Bowser pelting him in the head.

" Um..." I tried to speak up only to have Paine stand up and run to me faster then anything I've seen grabbing me by the collar lifting me out of my seat with ease.

" SHUT IT!...OLD MAN! " She huffed slinging me back into the seat roughly.

" Leave my date alone! " Rikku stood up pouting as her friend just crossed her arms across her chest in anger.

" Oh it's always MY date or Yunas' date...when will it be my time? " Paine snapped clutching her fist in rage eyes lit up like a blazing fire.

" Seventh date Paine...This is my Seventh Flipping date you've ruined!...when can I have one nice night! " Rikku stomped her feet up and down in a childish pout.

" Oh...it's all about you isn't?...you selfish little tart you make me sick! " Paine stomped her heels on the ground in anger as well., I slowly started sliding out of the booth trying to make a break for the exit.

" Whoa!...no Bigfoot you sit your ass down I'll go!...Screw you Rikku and everyone here can go to HELL! " Paine screamed aloud catching me in the act as she stomped towards the exit in a fiery rage.

Stopping at the door to see Pac-Man trying to mind his own business before she grabbed a chair and smacked him across the backside with a loud pop.

" Woo-woo-woo-wo..." Pac-Man twirled around and vanished into thin air before the scorned woman finally exited.

" Ahem...that's over...so how about that steak? " Rikku giggled taking her seat back across from me as I just sat there wide eyed and mouth agape.

* * *

**Hope this parody made you chuckle.**

**R&R and hope you all have a good night.**

**Oh if you can please anwser a poll question in my profile.**

**Thank you., Vanellope.**


End file.
